


As Ben Walked up the Hill

by Princess_of_Jakku



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm new to this don't grill me yet, Is this a AU or are they on some abandoned planet, POV Kylo Ren, POV Rey (Star Wars), Young Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15749520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_Jakku/pseuds/Princess_of_Jakku
Summary: "Well you're still alone aren't you?" How he envied this girl's life already"But I'm not lonely," Says Rey for the fear of him pitying her"They'll be back for me someday, I believe that," Rey says, partly to convince herself





	As Ben Walked up the Hill

As Ben walked up the hill he saw someone quite tiny climbing ahead. "Where are your parents?"

"Where are yours" Rey shot back.

This was an easy question he was a 26-year-old man she had no right to snap back like that. But something made Ben wonder where were his parents? He found himself pondering too long before-

-"Hey wait" Shouted Ben to the girl already half a mile ahead

Surprisingly she waits, "You know," He says after catching his breath "You should be careful in these parts by yourself. There might be a few mountain lions that would love a 10-year-old snack," He says.

"Well I've been living in these parts all my life and I've never seen any "mountain lions" oh and I've never seen you." Rey snapped back.

Ben falls silent, his mother as he knows would have loved this girl, but not me Ben thinks never me wh- Ben was interrupted from his thoughts when Rey said

"By the way, I'm 16"

"Well you're still alone aren't you?" How he envied this girl's life already

"But I'm not lonely," Says Rey for the fear of him pitying her

"They'll be back for me someday, I believe that," Rey says, partly to convince herself

 _I wonder how true that is_   Ben thinks 

The girl sits on a rock and takes a drink from her pack it's old and dusty about to fall apart she would have loved Han's piece of junk ship. He loved that ship more than he could love me Ben thinks. But he is interrupted in his thoughts again.

"What thhe-" Rey nearly chokes

"What" Screams a startled Ben. Suddenly he thinking- is there a bear or even worst it Ewoks? He never understood how those things could be cute but deadly. Now the girl is staring at the grass, is there a snake?

"Oh" Ben realizes, she's staring at my shoes.

Rey is open-mouthed, hard gazed and speechless

"I don't see what all the fuss is about," He says to a nearly frozen Rey

"You're a stalker who else would wear shoes like that" Rey nearly shouts

"You would too if you've been kidnapped, tortured and oh I nearly forgot almost killed by a droid" Ben snapped back.

Rey just listens there is nothing else to do as she is still dumbfounded.

Ben rambles on "Sometimes the victim seems like the offender, it all depends on a certain point of view. If you walked in on a young man "seemingly" attacking an old one you would see the young one as guilty but in reality, he was just defending himself from the other.

Like I said it's you against their word and since you can never know who you can trust, it's best not to trust anyone" Ben says

"Ok bye then"

"Where are you going," Ben says as he runs to this girl like a fish to the bait. He has to catch up to her once again why did she run is he a m-

"You said not to trust anyone and that includes you," Rey says

"Oh, so you were listening remind me to pat your head sometime" Rey rolls her eyes he can feel it and would too if he was in her place.

"What are you and your Non-Trackable shoes doing on my turf" "Your turf? This is free land"

"I don't have to own something for it to be mine," Says Rey

"Yes, you do" Counters Ben

"No I d o n ‘ t" Says Rey

Ben can't argue with her that would be the last straw to becoming like his father.

"When someone falls in love with another they say mine, my love and ours. Yet love is not a thing that can be bought, bribed yes but never bought. If you look close it's owned, possessed, earned but it's NEVER bought therefore I call this land mine" Rey says

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got this out after being inspired by those crazy shoes thanks for reading I hope to update soon xoxo


End file.
